Ein zufälliges Treffen
by Jade II
Summary: Wir mussten im Deutschunterricht eine Geschichte über eine Nebenfigur aus Patrick Süskinds "Das Parfum" schrieben. Ich schrieb über Grenouilles Mutter, welche ich Brigitte getauft habe.


**Ein zufälliges Treffen**

****

  


Brigitte hing den blutigen Rock auf einen der Nägel in der Wand, sass auf das Bett und seufzte. Sie hatte einen langen Tag auf dem Marktplatz hinter sich und war erschöpft. Ausserdem brauchte sie unbedingt etwas zu trinken. Sie nahm eine Schachtel unter dem Bett hervor und leerte das wenige Geld, dass darin lag, aus. Dieses Geld hatte sie für genau einen solchen Notfall aufbewahrt. Sie zählte es vorsichtig. Naja, wenigstens für ein Glas Wein reichte es. Sie stand auf und ging zum Waschbecken, welches, ausser dem Bett und einer Kiste in der sich ein paar Kleider befanden, das einzige Möbelstück in dem kleinen Estrichzimmer war. Sie wusch sich im braungrünen Wasser Hände und Gesicht und sagte sich wieder einmal, dass sie wirklich das Wasser ersetzen sollte. Dann trocknete sie sich an den Röcken ab, nahm das Geld und ging hinaus. 

Sie ging rasch die alten hölzernen Treppen herab, öffnete die Haustür und war dann draussen. Es war ein schöner Herbstabend. Die untergehende Sonne war knallrot und ein leichter Wind machte die Temperatur angenehm kühl. Brigitte jedoch nahm dies nicht besonders wahr. Sie eilte über die kleine Strasse zum Gasthaus "Lion et Lapin". 

Innen war es nur spärlich beleuchtet, und die Luft bestand grössten Teil aus Tabakrauch. An der Bar und um die Tische sassen hauptsächlich Männer, die meisten von dem Typ, bei dem man ja nicht das Falsche sagt, wenn man noch lange leben will. Es war nicht ein Ort, wo reiche Leute hinkamen. Hier bekamen die Arbeiter ihren Wein, oder was sie sich sonst noch wünschten. Der Grossteil von ihnen war für den Alkohol da, nicht etwa für die Leute oder die Atmosphäre. 

Dies passte Brigitte bestens. 

Sie bestellte ein Glas Wein und sass dann an einem kleinen Tischlein in einer Ecke, damit sie sich so gut wie möglich auf das Getränk konzentrieren konnte. Leider sollte dies nicht sein, denn sobald sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte kam ein Mann zu ihr herüber und fragte, ob er ihr Gesellschaft leisten durfte. Sie machte den Mund auf um das Angebot zu verweigern, aber er hatte sich schon gesessen und grinste sie fröhlich an. 

"Wenn sie wollen," sagte sie ihm ein wenig ärgerlich. Sie schaute weg und nahm einen zweiten Schluck Wein. Er grinste einfach weiter. 

"Was macht denn so eine schöne junge Frau in dieser alten Kneipe?" fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden. 

Sie lachte bitterlich. "Anderswo ist es mir zu teuer." 

Der Mann schaute weg. "Ja, mir auch," sagte er, jetzt ein bisschen weniger fröhlich. Brigitte gefiel er viel besser so. Sie hasste Menschen, die immer aus keinem einsehbaren Grund lachten und grinsten. Sie trank ein wenig Wein und tat ihr bestes, den Mann zu ignorieren. 

"Ich bin Parfumeursgeselle, wissen Sie," fuhr er fort. Er schien unbedingt mit jemandem sprechen zu wollen. Nur schade, das er ausgerechnet sie als seine Gesprächspartnerin gewählt hatte. Brigitte hörte nicht gerne zu wie die anderen Leute jammerten. 

"Ich verdiene zwar nicht wenig," sagte er, "Aber es gibt so viel zum bezahlen. Das Essen natürlich, und die Miete, und ich sorge auch für meine Mutter. Ausserdem hat mein Vater viele Schulden hinterlassen." Er seufzte. "Mein Vater war auch Parfumeur, man sagte, er hätte die beste Nase von Paris, nur hatte er leider keinen Geschäftssinn. Wegen ihm bin ich auch Parfumeur geworden, obwohl ich natürlich nicht so talentiert bin wie er es war. Ich bekam meine Arbeitsstelle wegen meinem Namen, nicht weil ich begabt war. Das Geld davon ist aber sehr nützlich, ich muss nämlich für die Reparatur der Werkstatt bezahlen, die mein Vater gemietet hat. Er hat gerne mit Düften experimentiert. Einige dieser Experimente waren dann gefährlich, aber das hat ihn nicht gekümmert. Er schaute immer nur auf seine Parfums. Ja, und dann ist er gestorben, in einem Feuer, das von einem seiner Experimente verursacht wurde." Er schaute sie an. „Wollen Sie noch ein Glas Wein?" 

„Was?" Brigitte hatte gar nicht zugehört, sondern war in ihre Fantasiewelt untergetaucht. „Aha," Sie schaute das leere Glas an, welches vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. „Ja, warum nicht?" Sie nickte und der Mann nahm es und ging zur Bar. Sie stützte den Kopf auf die Ellenbogen und starrte wieder vor sich hin. 

Brigittes Fantasiewelt war eine ganz komplexe Sache, und in ihr zu versinken war etwas, was sie so oft wie möglich machte. Alkohol verstärkte die Illusion, und manchmal wurde sie so fest von ihren Träumen in ihre Innenwelt gezogen, dass es ausserordentlich schwierig wurde, sich wieder von ihr zu trennen und der immer gleichen, äusserst langweiligen Realität zu widmen. 

In ihrem Kopf arbeitete Brigitte nicht mehr auf dem Markt und hackte jeden Tag nur an toten Fischen herum, sie war mit einem reichen Geschäftsmann oder Grafen oder vielleicht sogar mit einem Prinzen verheiratet, der sie eines Tages auf dem Marktplatz gesehen und sich augenblicklich in sie verliebt hatte. Oder vielleicht kannten sie sich schon aus der Kindheit, oder sie war bei ihm als Dienstmädchen angestellt gewesen, Hauptsache, er war reich, sie waren verheiratet und lebten in einem wunderschönen Haus mit Blick auf die Seine. Sie hatten auch Kinder, fünf oder sechs davon, und es waren wirkliche Kinder, nicht wie die vier anderen die Brigitte schon gebären hatte. Diese vier waren tot, und ausserdem war die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt existierten nur ein unglückliches Geschehnis, welches wenig bis gar nichts mit wirklichen Kindern zu tun hatte. Nein, Brigitte würde dann einfach in ihrem Haus sitzen und zusehen, wie ihre wirklichen Kinder aufwuchsen. 

Der Mann kam mit den Getränken zurück. Brigitte sah ihn an. Er war zwar kein Prinz, aber für eine Nacht würde er schon ausreichen, solange er nicht zuviel redete. 

„Kommen Sie," sagte sie ihm und nahm seinen Arm, „Wir gehen."   


Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwach war er schon im Begriff zu gehen. 

„Warten Sie," sagte sie, sich auf die Ellenbogen stützend. „Ich weiss Ihren Namen gar nicht." Es war doch nur höflich, jemandem den Namen zu sagen. 

Er zögerte einen Moment. „Chénier," sagte er schliesslich, indem er ihr den Kopf zuwandte. „Mein Name ist Chénier." Dann eilte er weg. 

Neun Monate später wurde Jean-Baptiste Grenouille geboren.   



End file.
